Talk:Josh/@comment-5847627-20151010085512/@comment-27127484-20151027232806
Officialy, the creators have not made a declaration yet, although it was severely hinted. Early in the game, Josh specifically thanked her for coming, if she chooses to be serious, he opens up a bit to her about his father. Later, while dressed up as the Psycho he referenced her as "beautiful" and a "beautiful bathing bird". If he catches her, right before he drugs her, he says "I'm sorry." - something he never says to the others. After he revealed himself as the culprit, a certain quote gives it away, "We have unrequited love! We have blood!", after he says that, a lot of people think of Chris and Ashley, yet their love isn't unrequired, their feelings are mutual. He was talking about himself. (And just the whole setup while he was chasing her? His whole mindset? The bath? The romantic candles he left? The balloons with directions?) Then showing himself being sawed and asking "How does that make you feel"? It's a more of a setup for Sam to show and express emotions, great grief, hurt, love ''(just like with Chris and Ashley, right before the death of their significant other, they confessed their feelings to eachother). And when she didn't, the love he was talking about became ''unrequired. There's a part in the game where Dr. Hill a.k.a Josh's sane subconscious asks you "Who do you most dislike?" out of the characters. If you pick Sam, his dialogue is quite similar to the one if you pick Matt (he's calm and reserved while talking about Matt, yet perky and teasing while talking about Sam). His intonation, body language and overall reaction is what matters, I suggest you go and see it for yourself. At the end of the game, the interview, if she survives, Sam confesses being very close to Josh, as he searched for her and tried to find solace in her after his sister's disappearances. She admits he told her that she was the only one who understood him, not Chris - his best friend, but her. She finishes her thought by saying "I thought we had a connection", the intonation of her voice is meek, sad, sweet, almost hopeful. Because of this, it is safe to say that she harvested a crush of a sort, though on Josh's part is rather confusing due to his diseased, unstable mind. There's no way to save Josh. The best ending he can get is to become a wendigo himself. Josh's demise is nothing but a plot point reserved by the writers. It doesn't matter what choices you take up for him, his tragic downfall is unevitable. He's diagnosed with severe depression after both of his sisters pass away, feels guilt and self-blame, is full of self-loath and attempts suicide, then after not taking his meds tries to prank his friends, but never hurt any of them. Of course, everything goes wrong, and once again the blame falls on him. His friends hate him, see through his mental illness like glass. He expiriences a fatal mental breakdown and dies thinking everything's in his head. His whole character is tragic, there's literally no reason of him getting the girl. So, Sam and Josh is the relationship that could have been, if the writers decided to go easy on him that is.